Family
by zea vaclav
Summary: Sebuah cerita pendek tentang persahabatan dan perasaan Ueki tentang ibunya. Warning : OOC, typo(s), abal, semi-canon, karya pertama author and Happy Mother's day !


Disclaimer : The Law of Ueki © Fukuchi Tsubasa

Family © Zea Vaclav

Warning : OOC, typo(s), abal, karya pertama author

A/N : Special thanks buat Shinigami Haruka dan Gin Daimaru yang telah memberikan pencerahan tentang EYD, dan berhubung Mother's day di Jepang dilaksanakan pada hari minggu, minggu kedua pada bulan Mei, maka author mengambil setting pada tanggal 09-11 Mei 20xx. Awal musim panas di Jepang.

* * *

Happy Mother's Day and Happy Reading ^O^

* * *

_-09 Mei 20xx-_

Musim panas akan segera dimulai. Beberapa orang sudah menyiapkan berbagai macam rencana untuk menghabiskan liburan musim panas bersama keluarga maupun bersama teman mereka.

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir sekolah sebelum libur panjang musim panas. Seorang pemuda berambut hijau yang bernama Kosuke Ueki duduk di sebuah cafe terbuka bersama sahabatnya Ai Mori sepulang sekolah. Mereka berdua tengah menikmati jus buah yang menyegarkan.

Tidak ada yang berniat memecah keheningan. Suara semilir angin yang membawa hawa panas menjadi salah satu suara yang terdengar. Mereka tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Sampai akhirnya salah satu di antara mereka berinisiatif menghentikan keheningan itu.

"Mori, hari ini tanggal berapa?" tanya Ueki.

Ai terlihat berpikir sejenak, "Emm..Kalau tidak salah tanggal 09 Mei 20xx, memangnya kena...pa?" Ai sedikit terkejut saat menyadari apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Jika saat ini tanggal 09 Mei 20xx, berarti dua hari lagi adalah tanggal 11 Mei 20xx yang merupakan hari ibu.

"Hm," jawab Ueki dengan ekspresi datarnya. Ia kembali meminum jusnya.

Ai menatap sedih Ueki, ia teringat dengan ibu pemuda yang memiliki kata favorit 'kebijakan' didepannya itu. Ibu Ueki, lebih tepatnya ibu angkatnya meninggal 12 tahun yang lalu karena kecelakaan. Pada saat itu Ueki yang masih bayi dilempar ke dunia manusia oleh ayah kandungnya dan ditemukan oleh Gengoro, ayah angkat Ueki yang masih berkabung karena kehilangan istrinya. Seperti sebuah keajaiban, saat Ueki yang masih bayi tersenyum, Gengoro dan Shoko –kakak angkat Ueki- ikut tersenyum. Sejak saat itulah Gengoro merawat Ueki seperti dia merawat anaknya sendiri.

Namun, tidak pernah mengenal bagaimana sosok ibunya menjadi kesedihan tersendiri bagi Ueki. Ai tidak bisa membayangkan jika dirinya berada di posisi Ueki. Namun Ai dan Ueki sendiri tahu, Ueki tidak pernah sendirian, banyak orang yang menyayanginya.

"Ueki, apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang?" tanya Ai. Ia selalu ingin tahu apa yang ada di pikiran pemuda yang sering terlihat bodoh itu.

"Sepi-"

Ai terlihat sedih, ia terbawa lamunannya tentang Ueki dan mengira Ueki pasti merasa kesepian karena tidak pernah memiliki sosok ibu.

"Di sini sepi, padahal jusnya enak..." ucap ueki dengan wajah polosnya. Gadis berambut _aqua_ itu merasa menyesal telah mengkhawatirkan Ueki. Empat sudut siku-siku muncul di pelipis Ai. Ia berusaha mati-matian menahan emosinya agar tidak menendang pemuda bodoh di depannya itu.

* * *

_-10 Mei 20xx-_

Hari ini Ueki dan Ai pergi ke sebuah danau. Mereka (sebenarnya hanya Ai) berencana menikmati keindahan danau untuk menghabiskan libur pertama musim panas. Mereka juga membawa kertas dan alat gambar yang merupakan ide Ai.

"Ueki, apa kau sudah menemukan inspirasi?" Ai menoleh pada Ueki yang duduk di sampingnya, namun Ueki tidak memerhatikannya. Pandangan Ueki lurus ke danau. Ai mengikuti pandangan Ueki. Di sana ada sekawanan bebek yang berenang bersama induknya. Namun ada seekor bebek kecil yang tertinggal di belakang. Sang induk bebek menoleh ke belakang dan berbalik menuju anaknya yang tertinggal sementara anak-anak lainnya mengikutinya di belakang. Si anak bebek merasa gembira karena ia tidak ditinggalkan induknya. Akhirnya mereka berenang bersama perlahan-lahan.

Ai tertegun dengan pemandangan ini. Ai menoleh pada Ueki yang sibuk dengan gambarnya. Ia jadi teringat dengan ibunya dan juga...ibu Ueki. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini Ai selalu memikirkan tentang ibu Ueki. Mungkin ia terbawa suasana hari ibu.

"Mori? kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ueki sambil mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Ai.

"Eh," perkataan Ueki membuyarkan lamunan Ai

"Aku menggambar sesuatu," Ueki menunjukkan gambarnya, tidak lupa dengan cengiran bodoh khas dirinya. Ia menggambar dirinya sendiri, Sano, Rinko, Hideyoshi, Tenko, dan Ai.

Setelah pertarungan itu, Ueki harus berusaha keras untuk menambahkan bakatnya yang hanya tersisa dua. Namun sepertinya ia masih belum memperoleh bakat menggambarnya, terbukti karena Ai sudah mengepalkan tangannya dan bersiap melempar Ueki karena gambar yang ia tunjukkan sangat jelek. Apalagi wujud Ai dalam gambar itu yang sangat abstrak.

"Aku bahagia telah bertemu kalian semua, bagiku kalian adalah keluargaku,"

"Eh," ucapan Ueki lagi-lagi membuat Ai tertegun. Tidak peduli betapa bodohnya dia, Ueki adalah sahabatnya, sahabat sekaligus keluarganya.

* * *

_-11 Mei 20xx-_

Hari Ibu, beberapa anak merayakannya dengan memberikan kado kepada ibu mereka. Dan hari ini juga Ueki pergi ke makam ibunya. Ia membawa sebuket bunga lily putih dan meletakkan diatas makam ibunya lalu berdoa. Ueki masih bayi saat ditinggal ibunya, Ibu yang merawatnya. Ia tidak pernah tahu orangtua aslinya, tapi jika ia disuruh memilih antara yang asli dan yang palsu, Ueki akan memilih yang asli karena baginya yang palsu telah menjadi asli. Orangtua kandungnya adalah orangtua yang merawatnya.

Matahari mulai tergantikan dengan rembulan saat Ueki pulang ke rumah.

"_Tadaima_," ucap Ueki sambil membuka pintu.

"_Okaeri_," jawab beberapa orang yang membuat Ueki terkejut. Sano, Rinko, dan Hideyoshi berada di rumahnya bersama ayah dan kakaknya.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Ueki," ucap Sano.

"Ai-san mengundang kami untuk makan malam di rumahmu, Ueki-kun" tambah Rinko sambil tersenyum.

"Yo, Ueki, bagaimana kabarmu?" ucap Hideyoshi sambil tersenyum dan menunjukkan ibu jarinya pada Ueki.

"Baiklah, semuanya sudah berkumpul, ayo duduk di kursi kalian masing-masing," ucap ayah Ueki. Ueki hanya tersenyum sambil berjalan menuju kursinya.

"Malam ini aku memasak makanan yang spesial," ucap Ai riang sambil membawakan masakannya dari dapur dan dibantu kakak Ueki.

Semua orang sweatdrop, wajah mereka jadi pucat saat melihat masakan Ai yang notabenenya menjijikan.

"Kenapa ekspresi kalian jadi seperti itu.." ekspresi riang Ai luntur, tergantikan dengan suasana suram yang menjadi background.

"Mungkin bentuknya memang sedikit menjijikkan, tapi rasanya enak," ucap Gengoro, ayah Ueki sambil memakan masakan Ai. Mata Ai jadi berbinar-binar mengetahui masih ada yang menghargai masakannya.

"Enak," Ueki ikut mengambil sepotong dan memakannya, kemudian disusul oleh teman-teman lainnya.

Bagi Ueki tidak ada yang lebih berharga dari seorang teman. Karena dengan keberadaan teman di sekitarnya, ia tidak akan pernah merasa kesepian. Dan ada juga hal yang harus mendapat perhatian lebih, sepertinya Ai memang bukan koki yang ahli, ia harus belajar menyajikan masakan lebih 'normal' lagi.

.

Owari

.

.

.

Zea : Kyaaaaaa apa ini? mungkin Zea memang tidak berbakat manulis rating K+ *pundung di pojokan*

Kira : *sweatdrop* ok, sambil menunggu author kembali normal silahkan tulis nama anda di Death No- Eh, maksud saya silahkan tulis review anda di bawah ini *nunjuk tombol review*


End file.
